Latios
|} Latios (Japanese: ラティオス Latios) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latios using the . It is a member of the eon duo of Hoenn along with . Biology Latios is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon with an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a red triangular marking on its chest. By tucking its wings and forelimbs, it can fly faster than a jet. It has white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white oval in the middle. Latios is a male only species; is the female counterpart. In the fifth movie, Latios had the ability "Sight Sharing" (Japanese: ゆめうつし Dream Analysis) which allowed Latias and people around it to see exactly what Latios was seeing. Oakley also mentioned that it can shape-shift. It prefers compassionate Trainers, to whom it opens its heart. It uses telepathy to detect locations and the emotions of others, and can understand human speech. It lives by the . Latios is the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Latios (M05) Latios made his debut appearance in the fifth original series , Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. and Oakley captured Latios and used him to power the Defense Mechanism of Alto Mare along with the stolen Soul Dew. Latios ended up sacrificing himself to save Alto Mare from an enormous tidal wave. Other A Latios also appeared in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure where, along with Latias, he used his powers to help , and the other Pokémon search for the legendary " 's Tear" beneath the ocean. A Latios owned by was used in The Semi-Final Frontier! in the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conference. A Latios appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, along with many other Legendary Pokémon that were summoned by . Minor appearances Latios made a brief cameo along with Latias at the beginning of Jirachi: Wish Maker and The Rise of Darkrai. Latios made an appearance in Pokémon Ranger: Guardians Signs (Part 1) where the Pokémon Pinchers were after him. A Latios that can Mega Evolve into Mega Latios appeared in Mega Evolution Special II. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A wild Latios appeared alongside a near the Weather Institute in The Adventure. In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Latios and his sister play a major role in the fifth Pokémon movie, Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Likewise, the two appear in the and the graphic novel of the film. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Latios, along with Latias, was befriended by , and took the young Trainer to the . It later helped Todd Snap watch the events going on on top of the , as well as verify the true identity of Guile Hideout. After the villain's defeat, it goes back to the Southern Island with Latias, having accomplished their mission. Latios returned with Latias in the where it had the ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Latios. brought him along while Soaring in the sky. In the TCG In the TFG One Latios figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl After Latios appears from its Poké Ball, it will fly off the stage. It and Latias will then alternately zoom onto the stage with , damaging any opponent that collides with them. It may also cause movement of items as well. Trophy information Latios appears with its counterpart, Latias. "Eon Pokémon. There are only female Latias and only male Latios. If they sense the presence of a human or an enemy, they will generally use the light-bending trait of their down coats to make themselves invisible. They use telepathy to speak with companions. They travel in herds, but even so, are rarely seen. They're a combination of Dragon- and Psychic-types." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Latios returns as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses Steel Wing to quickly fly across the stage several times to damage targets. Trophy information Latios once again shares its trophy with its female counterpart. NA: Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. By folding in their arms, they can fly faster than fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing. PAL: Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon- and Psychic-types. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. Be folding their arms in, they become super aerodynamic and can fly faster then fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing. '' Game data NPC appearances * : If the ball drops out of the Ruby Field while the "Ball Saver" is active, Latios will rescue it and place it on Spoink without the ball being lost. * Pokémon Omega Ruby: The player can use the to fly around Hoenn on the back of a Mega Latios. * : Latios is the boss of Northern Range, having fled there after stealing from the Kecleon Shop in Pokémon Square. Pokédex entries with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Hoenn (only one)}} Hoenn or Southern Island (requires Eon Ticket) (only one)}} }} |} |} Kanto (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In Pokémon Emerald, the roaming Pokémon is chosen in a sequence immediately after the credits where, after hearing a television report, the player is asked the color of the Pokémon in it. If blue is selected Latios roams Hoenn and Latias is found at the island. If red is selected, Latios is found at the island and Latias roams Hoenn. In side games |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=fff|area=Randomly on the Ruby Field}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} ), Midnight Forest ( )}} ), Midnight Forest ( )}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Granite Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Tilikule Island, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Meadow: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=[[Special Stages#Escalation Battle|Event: ''Take on Escalation Battles]]}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 12}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Latios|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |Party of the Decade Latios|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |Top 10 Distribution Latios|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latios}} |7-Eleven Latios|Japanese region|Online|50|August 1 to September 30, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Latios}} |Pokémon Center Latios|Japanese region|Nintendo Network|50|August 31 to September 6, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Latios}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Latios Mega Latios Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |area=Southern Island |P1=Let the power of flight make your dreams come true! |P2=I'm not happy... Only half my HP is left. |P3=I've had it... What good am I without my speed? |PL=Leveled up! I'll make dreams come true! }} |- |- |- |- . Everyone agrees what a great idea that was, because Latios soars swiftly in . }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Latios shares its with . They are both known as the Eon Pokémon. * With the Soul Dew, Latios achieves the highest of any Pokémon. Origin Latios appears to be a cross between a and a . It and may also draw inspiration from the philosophy of . They may also be based upon the , being that certain aeons are immaterial beings of concepts existing in pairs of males and females emanated from God and one another; also, their is "Eon." Latias and Latios are also based on birds, and due to Latias's with , they could be based on . Name origin Latios may derive from ''latere ( for "to lie hidden"). Os as a suffix may have been added to make it sound more masculine, opposite the more feminine-sounding as in . In other languages Related articles * Latios (M05) * Eon duo (Adventures) * Eon duo External links * |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Hoenn legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Purple-colored Pokémon de:Latios fr:Latios it:Latios ja:ラティオス pl:Latios zh:拉帝欧斯